


Snow Place Like Home for the Holidays

by RynLangley



Series: Undertale Oneshots [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, holiday fics, holidays on the surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynLangley/pseuds/RynLangley
Summary: The boys are enjoying a quiet winter night on the surface
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Sansby
Series: Undertale Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/759834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Snow Place Like Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/gifts).



Sans unlocked the door to the home he shared with Grillby and kicked off his snow covered boots. The living room was pleasantly warm thanks to the fire burning brightly within the fireplace. After a long week of working overtime in preparation of the coming holiday, he was finally free! A whole week off to do whatever he  
wanted, and the first thing on that list was catching up on missed naps. He flopped onto the couch with a happy sigh and allowed the crackling fire to lull him to sleep.

  
When he woke up later that evening, the popping sounds were much closer, and he could feel a blanket draped over himself. Soft music was coming from the speakers, a playlist of songs Grillby created for the season. He looked up to see Grillby reading a book with Sans’ head on his lap. He looked down and smiled at Sans gently.

  
“Good evening, did you sleep well?” Sans sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. 

  
“Sure did, Matchstick. How was work?”

  
“Good. Lots of people had some last minute parties before I closed for the holiday,” he replied as he placed his book on the table. “Now, I’m ready to spend the evening with the best skeleton in my life.”

  
“Oh. Gimme a second and I’ll go grab Papyrus for ya then.” Sans chuckled as Grillby gave him a playful shove.

  
“Quiet you. Now, move your coccyx so I can start dinner.”

  
After a wonderful Christmas Eve dinner, the two of them settled in for a quiet evening. The snow had begun to fall at a rapid pace, the large flakes quickly building up on the windowsill. Sans leaned his head against Grillby’s shoulder, basking in the warmth that radiated from the elemental. The current song faded out, and Sans grinned brightly as the next began. He stood up and held out his hand to his boyfriend. 

  
“C’mere.” Grillby took his hand, allowing Sans to lead him into the middle of the living room. Sans put his arms around him, leaning his head against Grillby’s chest. Smiling, Grillby placed his arms around Sans and began swaying back and forth. Sans met Grillby’s eyes and began to sing.

  
“Oh the weather outside is frightful,” he smiled bigger “but the fire is so delightful!” Grillby snorted as Sans squeezed him a bit harder. He then joined in, his baritone nicely mixing with Sans’ light tenor.

  
“And since we’ve no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!” The two of them continued to sing and sway together as the snow piled up and covered the earth in stillness, their souls glowing with happiness and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little Secret Santa gift for Skerb! I hope you enjoy it, I just love writing these boys being sweet on each other. XD


End file.
